Vol 2305, avion des OS à part
by ConcomberInLove
Summary: Ici le Capitaine Lily en direct du vol 2305, vol des OS à part. Ici vous trouverez les divers OS que j'écris sous forme d'un voyage en avion. Ils seront de tout types différents. Enjoy !


**Bonjour, ici le capitaine Lily qui vous parle. Je vous informe que le vol 2305 va bientôt décoller direction le Pays des Histoires Loufoques. Cet avion desservira quelques arrêts. Attention au départ. Merci d'avoir choisi Valley Airlines. Bon voyage.**

\- Ilva arriver un jour ce texto, te mets pas dans tout tes états mec !

Minho soupira. Il se tourna vers son meilleur ami qui fixait son téléphone comme si il allait exploser.

\- Pourquoi tu paniques autant ? Demanda-t-il.  
\- Parce que ce texto vient de Thomas, garçon magnifique avec qui j'ai eu un rendez vous hier et qui ne voudra peut être plus jamais me revoir car j'avais je ne sais quoi coincé entre les dents ? S'exaspéra son meilleur ami. Min, tu stresserais autant que moi à ma place non ?  
-Peut être Newt, peut être. Mais je ne suis pas dans ce cas. Donc relaxe un peu, va chercher un truc à bouffer et allume la télé, ce texto arrivera un jour ou l'autre, c'est pas une raison pour rater un épisode de Game Of Thrones.  
\- Minho, je l' ai en blue ray, tu pourras les voir un autre jour, laisse moi stresser.  
\- Mec, tu réagis comme une fille. Et tu as la voix qui est montée d'une octave. On dirait vraiment une fangirl hystérique.

Le blondinet s'allongea sur son lit après avoir remis son téléphone à charger et fit l'épave quelques minutes. Une longue sonnerie tira les deux garçons de leur états de statues (ange pleureur dans le cas de Newt).  
\- Min ? Demanda Newt.  
\- Ouep ? Répondit l'intéressé.  
\- Tu peux regarder le texto et le lire à voix haute ? J'ai pas la foi.  
\- Okay. Maman, à 17:24 "Tu peux aller acheter des serviettes hygiéniques et du sopalin au supermarché s'il te plait Newt ?" Oh mon dieu la honte. Va les chercher et laisse ton tel ici. Je t'appelle si le texto arrive.  
\- Comment je te répond si mon tel reste ici, tocard. File moi ton tel et un billet de 20.

\- Thomas, sort de sous cette couette et va acheter du coca et des chocolats.  
\- Pour quoi faire, Teresa, tu te trouves pas grosse ?

La jeune fille asséna une claque derrière la tête du brun.

\- Vas-y, profite en pour acheter tu-sais-quoi et prend mon tel, je vais recharger le tiens ! Sinon ça avance avec le mec avec qui t'es sorti hier ?

Il envoya une télécommande vers la tête de sa colocataire, pris son téléphone et un billet de 20 et partit sans lui répondre.

Ce que Newt détestait le plus au monde après les spoils et le rap, c'était le froid qu'il faisait dans le rayon yaourt du supermarché. Il le traversa en courant et au moment de tourner pour rentrer dans le rayon d'après, il se heurta violemment à quelqu'un. Les quatre fers en l'air, il regarda autour de lui hébété entre la boîte de serviettes hygiéniques, le rouleau de sopalin, les canettes de cocas et la boîte de... La mâchoire de Newt se décrocha. Le garçon qu'il avait tamponné se dépêcha de tout ramasser, l'air visiblement très gêné. Lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, la mâchoire de Newt balaya littéralement le sol. C'était Thomas. Le gars avec qui il était sorti hier. Qui achetait une boîte de capotes. Newt partit d'un éclat de rire qu'il réprima vite en de souvenant qu'il achetait des serviettes hygiéniques.

\- Désolé, dit Thomas. Je ne regardais pas devant moi.  
\- Moi non plus si ça te rassure.

Newt réprima l'envie de se baffer. Il fallait qu'il s'excuse mieux que ça.

\- Euh, je suis désolé d'avoir éparpillé tes... achats. Répondit le blondinet.

Il n'allait pas juste se baffer, il allait s'exploser la tête contre les murs !

Ils avaient fait tomber leurs téléphones et Newt ramassa celui de Minho, Thomas prit le sien. Ils échangèrent un dernier sourire et allèrent payer.

Parle lui ! Parle lui ! Parle lui ! Dis lui que tu l'aimes et que tu veux sortir avec lui ! Dis lui que tu veux vivre avec lui et avoir un chat ! Parle lui, bloody hell ! Thomas faillit s'éclater les canettes de Coca sur le crâne. Des fois, il avait l'impression que Teresa lui parlait dans sa tête. Après avoir vu son amour filer par la porte du magasin, Thomas se décida à lui courir après.  
\- Newt ? Dis, ça te dirai de remettre ça ? On pourrait ce voir samedi au cinéma ? On pourrait aller voir le dernier Avengers ?  
\- Pourquoi pas. Ça sera déjà mieux que par terre dans un magasin entourés de boîtes de serviettes et de capotes.

Thomas se sentir virer lit-de-vin. Newt rigola et Thomas ne pu que faire de même. Ils partirent vite d'un fou rire et lorsqu'ils revinrent à la réalité, Newt dit avec son accent british tellement mignon qu'il était d'accord.  
Lorsque Thomas poussa la porte de l'appartement qu'il partageait avec Teresa, il avait toujours un sourire débile sur les lèvres. Il balança son téléphone à sa colocataire et s'allongea sur son lit.

\- Oula, Thomas en chaleur ? Qu'est ce qu'il c'est passé dans ce magasin ?  
\- Y'avait Newt.  
\- Et ?  
\- On a baisé derrière le rayon des céréales.  
\- Quoi ?! Sérieusement ?!

Le jeune homme était sur qu'il pouvait rentrer trois télécommandes dans la bouche grande ouverte de la jeune fille.

\- Nop. Je lui suis juste rentré dedans violemment et éparpillés mes achats. Y compris tu-sais-quoi...  
\- Oh mon dieu... Et après ?  
\- Je lui ai demandé si il voulait aller avec moi au ciné samedi.  
\- Il a accepté ?  
\- Ouep.  
\- D'où ce sourire débile. Je comprend tout !

Le brun soupira et roula hors du lit pour récupérer son téléphone. Il croisa le regard de Teresa qui avait l'air de vouloir s'assommer avec les télécommandes. Il déverrouilla son téléphone. Il avait un message en attente. De Newt. Il l'avait reçu pendant qu'il était au magasin. "Moi aussi je te déteste !" Thomas relu le message d'avant. "Je te déteste, tu n'es qu'un égoïste qui ne pense qu'à toi ! On ne se reverra jamais !"  
Thomas était sur que ce n'était pas lui qui l'avait envoyé. 17:32. Il était au magasin. La seule personne qui pouvait accéder a son téléphone était... Teresa. Ça allait barder pour elle.

Lorsque Newt rentra, Minho l'assaillit de question. Son sourire l'avait trahit. Ou peut être son teint rouge tomate. Après y avoir répondu, Newt bondit sur son téléphone. Il vit qu'une conversation avec un Thomas contenait deux messages. Le plus récent disait "Moi aussi je te déteste !" Ce n'était pas Thomas qui l'avait envoyé. C'était Newt. Or, à cette heure la, il était au magasin, en train de percuter Thomas et de s'avachir sur une boîte de... Le message le plus ancien venait de Thomas. Newt sentit quelque chose se briser au fond de son cœur. Les larmes lui vinrent aux yeux. Puis il se rappela que Thomas ne pouvait pas avoir envoyé ce message vu qu'il était par terre au même moment, assis sur une boîte de serviettes. Quand à qui avait répondu à sa place, Newt était sur de son identité. Minho allait passer un sale quart d'heure.

 **Chers passagers, le Capitaine Lily vous informe que le vol 2305 débute sa descente vers notre premier arrêt, Neverland. Merci de vous rasseoir et de ne pas vous détacher avant l'atterrissage. Vous avez 4h avant le décollage du vol 2305 vers son prochain arrêt. Enjoy !**


End file.
